Mini FicCrashFechoCorpu
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Un accidente sucede, la vida de Kai se ve afectada, qué pasara con su forma de ser tan oruññpsa
1. Chapter 1

Hola... bueno esta es otra historia que escribí el año pasado, al igual que las dos anteriores fue por primera vez publicada en forosdz... se les agradece los comentarios, gracias!

* * *

* * *

**CRASH**

Siempre quisiste un cambio en tu vida, mas no querías algo tan drástico que te dejara tan fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera logras hacer memoria del momento en qué ocurrió… o el cómo ocurrió. Pero sí sabes que en cierta forma lo que pasó fue un tipo de karma, y uno que desearías pensar que fue enviado por tu abuelo, pero en parte sabes que tú fuiste el único que lo provocó.

"Un viaje con los equipos de la BBA," fue tu respuesta cuando tu anciano abuelo te preguntó hacia dónde y con quién ibas. No te molestaste en mentirle, pues querías ver su cara de disgusto e incluso ese día te sentías con ánimo de ser el retador y el triunfador de la batalla que se avecinaba con tal respuesta. Acto inmediato, Souchiro reaccionó alterado e iniciaba la descarga de reprimendas e insultos que te daba con regularidad, pero en ese día fue aún más. Y bien sabes la razón, ese día estarías a cargo de tu primera junta con uno de los clientes de una importante firma europea, que sobra decir repugnabas con todo tu corazón y por ello deseabas esquivar esa reunión. "Sin importar a qué costo," fue lo que pensabas cuando te encontrabas ideando la manera de faltar.

"Habrá otras juntas," contestaste irónico y restándole toda la seriedad al asunto al que te enfrentabas, pero no importaba en ese momento, sólo querías irte y demostrarle al viejo que él no te controlaba y que nunca lo haría. Saliste de la mansión, dejando atrás a tu abuelo dentro, aún histérico y lanzando maldiciones para ti.

Cuando llegaste a las sedes de la BBA, creíste, momentáneamente, que sería mejor regresar, pues todas esas personas con las cuales prefieres evadir el contacto estaban allí; Baihuzu, PPB, Dinastía F, e incluso los Majestics; únicamente los rusos no vendrían. Y aún así aceptaste la invitación, pues calzaba perfecto para esquivar la reunión. Subiste al autobús en donde iría la mayor parte de los adultos y tus compañeros de siempre los G-Revolutions.

Inmediatamente fuiste a la parte trasera, al último asiento. Te pusiste los audífonos de tu reproductor de música y acto seguido te sumergiste en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, que para ti, eso enmarcaba tu victoria contra tu abuelo. Todo iba bien, pero de pronto despertaste por el estruendoso golpe y el infernal dolor que sentiste en tus piernas. El autobús había derrapado y el chofer en una maniobra desesperada, pero inútil, giró completamente el autobús, causando que el impacto se diera en la parte trasera. Desafortunadamente, eras el único sentado en ese lugar.

Reaccionaste, y entonces viste como tus piernas se encontraban atrapadas de las rodillas para abajo, y trataste de alzar tu cabeza para ver cómo estaban los demás, todos inconscientes. Esperaste a ver si alguien despertaba o mostraba señales de vida para que te ayudara, cosa que no era algo típico de ti, amarga sorpresa, nadie reaccionaba, eras el único consciente de lo que pasaba.

Trataste de moverte un poco para encontrar tu celular, pero recordaste que lo habías dejado junto con tu laptop para evitar las llamadas, mensajes y correos del viejo. Te comenzaste a desesperar y querías gritar como loco, pero eso iba en contra de tu naturaleza. Querías apartar a como diera lugar la parte metálica del asiento que te estaba ejerciendo esa presión y dolor infernal en tus rodillas, o al menos dejar de sentir ese dolor. Mirabas la sangre correr y perderse en la superficie del autobús, debías de admitirlo, nunca antes te habías asustado de ver tu sangre correr de esa manera, nunca ni en los peores días de tu infancia. De repente, viste a Judy levantarse y correr hacia Max y luego al Sr. Dickenson, "¡Llama o haz algo!", gritaste ya harto y después de haber mantenido la calma por tanto tiempo, acto seguido Judy volvió a la realidad y reaccionó a tus palabras, marcando los números en su celular tan rápido como pudo… luego… ya no supiste nada… simplemente te desvaneciste.

Despertaste en el hospital, te sentías mareado y aturdido. No recordabas bien lo que sucedió, hasta que viste enyesadas tus piernas de la rodilla hacia abajo. Sentiste un escalofrío y un dolor inmenso, los calmantes perdían su efecto. Volteaste hacia la puerta de la habitación, y allí estaba… tu abuelo. Sentiste como esa victoria que habías planeado se derrumbaba en tu interior. Souchiro se acercó y te dijo "Tuviste suerte, lograron salvar tus piernas," quedaste en silencio, ¿quién diría que tu acto de rebeldía te dejara casi inválido? "Tardarás seis meses con el yeso y después de eso, necesitarás seis meses en rehabilitación," agregó. Al ver que no planeabas responder el anciano se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándote solo.

No sentiste el paso del tiempo, pero pronto anocheció. Sin embargo, ¿qué importaba eso? Ahora estabas condenado a la cama del hospital, y lo único que había quedado en tu cabeza fueron las palabras de tu abuelo, ¿un año entero sin poder hacer nada por tu cuenta? Eso jamás se podría considerar digno de un Hiwatari, digno de Kai. Pasaron las horas y ni te percataste de cuándo amaneció, ni siquiera sentiste la noche que te acabas de pasar en vela. Fue hasta que entraron tus amigos que te percataste del tiempo, venían a visitarte y a darte apoyo. Tú simplemente no escuchabas nada de lo que decían, los miraste una vez y todos tenían lesiones… ¿leves? Takao un hombro dislocado, Max la muñeca desmontada, Rei una quebradura en el meñique, Daichi una pequeña cortada en su cabeza, Kyo simples moretones y Hiromi… no lo podías creer… parecía haber tenido toda la suerte del mundo, ni un solo rasguño. Fue cuando tu naturaleza deseo que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y que tal vez hubiese sido Takao o cualquiera de ellos quien estuviera en tu posición.

Otra vez sólo otra vez pensabas. Te maldecías por haber aceptado, te mortificaba el sólo hecho que significaba el depender de alguien. Querías levantarte y caminar, pero no soportabas tan siquiera el peso de tus yesos. Odiabas recordar el momento en que te rebelabas ante tu abuelo, siendo él quien terminara encargándose de todos los cuidados que estabas recibiendo – tal y como te lo había dicho Rei.-

Han pasado tres meses, según los doctores has logrado una recuperación más pronta de los que ellos esperaban, siendo posible que el próximo mes te quiten los yesos e inicies con las terapias de rehabilitación. Lo cual si bien es cierto, te parece ridículo, iniciar caminando con una andadera, sin tomar en cuenta que cuando no puedas sostenerte tendrás que utilizar una silla de ruedas, para luego pasar a las muletas, y aún así terminar siendo "defectuoso," como tú mismo te has denominado al saber que no recuperarías al 100% la movilidad de las extremidades lesionadas.

Pero eso ya lo habías superado. Lo que no lograbas superar era el hecho de sentirte en deuda con Souchiro. Él había conseguido los mejores doctores para la cirugía, al mejor terapeuta, todo lo había buscado para ti en el menor tiempo posible, pero lo había hecho. No podías ni siquiera imaginarlo, mucho menos creer que el viejo se había esmerado tanto por ti. Y tampoco querías sentir que le debías algo por lo que podías apreciar había hecho. Hubieras preferido al anciano de siempre, humillándote, maldiciéndote, haciéndote la vida una total y completa miseria. Pero simplemente no había aparecido en esos 3 meses.

Y ahora lo único que cruzaba en tu mente es ¿qué será de ti? ¿Acaso acabarías siendo un endeble discapacitado que se dejaría someter a la voluntad de su abuelo? ¿O alguien en deuda que simplemente debía obedecer? Ahora que saliste del hospital, ¿qué será de ti?


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda parte de la historia, no siempre pondré más de un capítulo a la vez, pero esta sólo es de dos capítulos y realmente necesito acostumbrarme al sistema de esta web para publicar y actualizar capítulos, se les agradece los comentarios, arigato!

* * *

* * *

Fecho Corpo

¿Te dedicaste a huir entonces? ¿Tuviste miedo de que la bondad del viejo fuera real y no sólo una treta para tenerte como esclavo? ¿Por qué huir? ¿Acaso no deseaste siempre tener una familia? ¿Crees que está mal engañarte con la idea de una familia ideal, por la razón de ser "defectuoso"?

Has viajado lejos, quieres imponerte retos, quieres demostrar que no eres el débil que todos han comenzado a creer que llegaste a ser desde el día del accidente. O al menos quieres demostrarte eso a ti mismo, pues es algo natural de tu persona. No podías seguir soportando las miradas de lástima y las contemplaciones de dolor que tus amigos te dirigían constantemente. Las mil y un consideraciones que te demostraban cada que intentabas moverte frente a ellos, te tenían harto y sólo te hacían sentir más inservible. Un estorbo completo.

No lo pensaste dos veces, huiste a un sitio abandonado, o al menos en donde nadie fuera capaz de reconocerte. Claro está antes de llevar a cabo tu plan, te hiciste de un buen fondo monetario, para no tener que depender de las finanzas de tu abuelo y así no permitirle tener una forma de rastrearte. Tu abuelo… esa persona tan desagradable para ti, esa persona de la que siempre podías esperar el peor de los insultos, había actuado contigo como un ángel caído del cielo. Lo cual, sobra decir, repugnabas, pero más que nada temías en grande a esa situación, por ello es que debías de desaparecer por un tiempo… o tal vez para siempre, lo que te pareciera más tentador.

Aún caminabas dependiendo de esas incómodas muletas que te funcionaban como sostén al rodearte tus muñecas, ya que eras incapaz de estar sin ellas. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, tu terquedad te había llevado a producir desafíos "extremos" y por ello ya sabías que lograbas caminar por al menos ocho horas sin ellas. Todo un logro, que únicamente reconocías en la parte más profunda de tu ser, pues lo único que pensabas era que seguías siendo "defectuoso," y que en el peor de los casos seguirías siendo así por el resto de tu vida. Llegaste a tu destino, ya sabías a dónde dirigirte, rentaste el auto y no lo pensaste dos veces. Fuiste de excursión al sitio que habías planeado, la montaña más alta de ese país. No era el Everest, ni nada así por el estilo, pero sentías la necesidad de hacer una escalinata en algún lugar del mundo para demostrarte a ti mismo que la debilidad no era parte de ti.

"Fecho Corpo," pensaste entonces, aquella frase que te había llamado la atención, la habías escuchado en uno de tus viajes a Brasil. El significado, que habías averiguado, dado tu curiosidad innata, era el de protegerse a sí mismo y seguir adelante. Era algo a lo que desde pequeño estabas acostumbrado, mas después del accidente habías sentido que lo habías olvidado, por ello necesitabas el reto, necesitabas demostrarte que seguías siendo tú mismo.

Llegaste al lugar, hacía frío, pero no era algo que te llegara a preocupar, pues en Rusia habías pasado por temperaturas aún más extremas, claro cabe destacar que no habías visitado dicho país desde el accidente, no querías hacerle frente a Yuri y a los demás en esas condiciones. Decidiste descansar en una de las cabañas del lugar, ya el agotamiento de tus piernas era demasiado y si se daban cuenta de… tu incapacidad… no te dejarían hacer el recorrido. Entraste de inmediato a lo que sería tu hogar por ese día, buscaste los medicamentos en tu mochila. Era obvio que las recomendaciones médicas no te permitían mezclar la inyección y las píldoras a la misma vez, pero el frío en esa región, sumado al cansancio de haber conducido el auto por 5 horas, era algo que te movía a desobedecer cualquier recomendación. El insoportable dolor no te permitía dormir, pasabas tus manos sobre tus rodillas esperando a que eso te hiciera sentir mejor, sin embargo nada funcionaba. Tomaste tres de las mantas que llevabas y colocaste todas sobre tus rodillas. No podías creer lo que pasaba, el frío de una simple montaña te consumía poco a poco, cosa que no habías esperado como una dificultad, tenías que intentar descansar al menos por una hora, pero era imposible. La desesperación te iba a ganar, cosa que sobra decir habías llegado a vivir diariamente durante la terapia, pero a lo que aún no te acostumbrabas. ¿Lo peor de esos momentos de desesperación? … Hacías cosas sin pensar en sus consecuencias, y así fue, repetiste la ronda de medicamentos, y luego de diez minutos más de dolores punzonantes en tus rodillas caíste dormido.

¿Cómo recordar lo que sueñas cuando estas prácticamente drogado? ¿Pero cómo no saberlo?

Siempre tienes el mismo sueño, vas dormido en un autobús, descansas profundamente, te sientes triunfante y es una sensación que no cambias por nada en el mundo. De pronto… escuchas ese estruendoso golpe y el dolor en tus piernas. Pero el sueño no termina allí, sigues a la sala de emergencia, a la cirugía y al despertar de esta, tú mismo quitas las sábanas de tus piernas al no sentir dolor, y te dabas cuenta de que ya no tienes tus piernas completas. Despiertas asustado, como todos los días en los que tenías ese sueño, pero le retaste importancia, de una forma u otra ya te habías acostumbrado a ese sueño, o eso era lo que te habías exigido creer.

Viste que los primeros rayos de sol ya se asomaban por las ventanas de la cabaña. Tocaste tus piernas para asegurarte de que sería fácil hacer los primeros movimientos. Poco a poco te levantaste de la cama, e hiciste a un lado las sábanas que te habían mantenido caliente durante la madrugada de ese día. Revisaste de nuevo el plan, iniciar la caminata a las seis de la mañana, de esa forma llegarías a la cima a las dos de la tarde. Las ocho horas en las que no dependerías de las muletas. Pese a que no lo querías admitir, temías al descenso, en ese momento ya habrías agotado todas las energías que por el momento sabías que podías utilizar, pero tenías que correr el riesgo, aunque implicara el levantarse y caer para siempre. Tomaste tu mochila, llevabas el doble de medicamentos que habías consumido, pero algo que no iba a ser parte de tu equipaje esta vez serían tus muletas. Las dejaste a un lado en la cabaña y saliste de allí para llevar a cabo lo que sería tu gran hazaña.

Iniciaste el recorrido, parecía que sería un buen día, el cielo lucía despejado y por ende la amenazadora lluvia de la región no sería una molestia, algo menos de qué preocuparse. Respirabas tranquilamente el fresco aire de esa montaña, era algo especial, frío y pesado, pero sentías que realmente purificaba tu desgastado espíritu. Mientras avanzabas, tratabas de ni siquiera pensar en el "¿qué pasaría si pierdo la movilidad de mis piernas?", pues había que hacer honestos durante los vuelos hasta este país lo habías pensado muchas veces, y cada vez que lo hacías sentías de nuevo las palpitaciones de tu corazón acelerarse rápidamente. Mirabas hacia la cima, una gigantesca obra arquitectónica de la naturaleza, y sabías que conforme avanzaras sería aún más increíble, eso te motivaba aún más a mantener tu paso.

Transcurrieron las cinco primeras horas de caminata, y aunque hicieras tu mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la situación que te aquejaba, no lo lograbas. Un dolor punzante se abría paso en tu rodilla izquierda, la más dañada después del accidente. Decidiste recargar tu peso un poco más al lado derecho para poder sobrellevar el dolor. Descansaste un rato, no querías destapar tus piernas, temías ver que la hinchazón había comenzado, o que la sangre comenzaba a tener problemas para circular. El sólo sentir esas punzonadas era suficiente prueba de lo mal que estabas, pero ni aún así darías un paso atrás. Cuando intentaste levantarte, resentiste el lado que habías esforzado un poco más, un tirón y el dolor de sentir tus huesos quebrantarse un poco te hacía volver a tu improvisado asiento, una roca.

Permaneciste sentado, pensaste en que sí lo que hacías realmente valía el sacrificio de perder ambas piernas. Tu voluntad comenzaba a flaquear, tenías dudas en ti mismo, en lo que habías pensado, revivías en tu mente el día del accidente una y otra vez, recordabas tu dolor, tu ira contra el viejo, el resentimiento contra tus amigos, y sobre todo el odio contra ti mismo. "-Fecho Corpo-" te repetías entre dientes, tal vez intentando encontrar las fuerzas para levantarte. Estabas casi a la mitad de la montaña, a punto de ver la Laguna del Cerro Chirripó, a punto de lograr tu meta, pero tú mismo sabías que eso no podría ocurrir. De pronto, tomaste fuerza, te levantaste, pero… pero ya fue demasiado, caíste arrodillado, el dolor había sobrepasado tu límite. Buscaste desesperado en tu mochila las inyecciones que te podrían ayudar, pero no serían suficientes. Antes de caer habías escuchado nuevamente el crujir de tus rótulas, nada podría arreglar eso. Te dejaste llevar por el dolor, por la combinación de medicinas que realizaste en ese desesperado intento por sentirte mejor, y de pronto por todas tus emociones. Caíste desvanecido en el medio de una montaña de un país que habías desconocido hasta tus 20 años, y que sabías que tu abuelo lo desconocía aún más.

Y ahora te pregunto ¿te dejarás llevar? ¿No lucharás más? ¿Prefieres morir como un animal? ¿Luchaste toda la vida para terminar como un cobarde? ¿No recuerdas, "FECHO CORPO"? ¡Trata de levantarte, recupera el terreno perdido, arrástrate hasta que encuentres ayuda, pierde ese maldito orgullo! De la nada, tomaste fuerzas, te arrastraste, como muchas veces habías sentido hacerlo en la vida real, pero ahí seguía el maldito dolor que no te dejaba ni siquiera respirar, el que hacía que cualquier movimiento fuera más difícil de hacer, pero seguiste adelante. Recordabas la frase, quizás no llegaste a la cima, pero lo que hacías ahora era aún un desafío más grande que lo que tenías planeado. A lo lejos escuchaste otro grupo de turistas que se acercaban y liberaste el grito que habías guardado durante una hora. Las personas corrieron hacia ti, sólo una de ellas hablaba un poco de inglés e hizo el intento de comunicarse contigo. Luego de eso, otra vez todo se puso negro en tu mente.

Despertaste una semana después, en un hospital de Tokio, no había nadie en la habitación. Pero aún peor, no sentías las piernas, no sentías dolor, ¿acaso la peor parte de tu sueño se había hecho realidad? Temías levantar la sábana y comprobarlo, pero lo hiciste… aún tenías tus piernas, pero al intentar moverlas, no hubo reacción. Tuviste una sensación indescriptible, ¿te habías autodestruido sin siquiera pensarlo? ¿Tu reto te había llevado a una pesadilla aún peor? Souchiro entró a la habitación, no mostraba facción de enojo, ni de arrogancia. No sabías que esperar.

"-¿En qué pensabas?-" rompieron el silencio las palabras de tu abuelo "- Tu estupidez ya había sido comprobada la primera vez, ¿por qué tenías que volver a hacer algo tan insensato?-". No tenías como responderle, era el abuelo que siempre habías conocido, reclamándote por tus acciones, "-ahora es tu decisión, tú decidirás si tendrás la operación o si te dejas morir por el dolor.-" Luego salió de la habitación, dejándote pensativo acerca de tus acciones en los últimos meses, ¿qué decidirás ahora, la operación o esperar a ver cuánto resistes viviendo con el dolor cuando los efectos del calmantes pasen?

Miraste tus piernas, pensaste en tus acciones, no lo dudaste, ya tomaste la decisión… te harás la cirugía. Quizás después de todo tu viaje no fue tan insensato, fue tu forma de recordar tu niñez y el cómo sobrevivir por tu cuenta "–Fecho Corpo-" dijiste con una sonrisa en tus labios. No más lástima, no más tropiezos, me alegras que volvieras, y que finalmente hayas vuelto a escuchar a tu conciencia.


End file.
